The Internet of Things (IoT) is a general term used to describe the addition of networking capabilities to physical objects or “things” that serve some purpose or function outside of computing and/or networking technologies (i.e., traditionally “unconnected” or “offline” devices), such as thermometers, refrigerators, lights, wristbands, and sensors. In general, these “things,” sometimes referred to as IoT enabled-devices, IoT devices, or special purpose network connected devices, are embedded with electronics, software, and network interfaces, which enables the physical objects to send and/or receive data packets over a network.
The rapid rise of IoT has resulted in steadily increasing numbers and types of special purpose network connected devices. In certain arrangements, IoT gateways facilitate communication between one or more IoT devices and a network.